Albus Potter and the Mystery of Hogwarts
by someoneorother123
Summary: It's Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts and he is very excited, but when he gets there, mystery and adventure awaits him. He must join with his best friends to discover the mystery of Hogwarts. Set post-epilogue. Slightly different from the book. I hope you enjoy it!
1. The Letter

**Hello, its someoneorother123 here with a new Harry Potter story! This is about the second generation of Hogwarts with all the Weasley cousins etc but I've changed the families a bit from the actual book. The one's that will stay the same are Bill's Percy's and Harry's. Also I've decided to keep Fred alive because I promised my sister I would write a fanficiton where Fred is alive and I am still sad after his death :( So I really hope you enjoy this first chapter and please review to tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Letter**

Today's the day, Albus thought. The day he received his Hogwarts letter. Or didn't. He was very nervous that he might not receive it, that he might be a squib.

He finally got out of bed later then he normally did, he was eager to see if the letter had arrived yet. He walked down the stairs into the kitchen, his mother and younger sister Lily were already up.

"Good Morning Albus," his mother said.

"Mum, has the mail arrived yet?" Albus asked excitedly.

His mother laughed. "No not yet, are you expecting something? Like maybe a letter?" She replied.

"He wants his Hogwarts letter. But he probably won't get it, he's probably a squib," Lily said, poking her tongue out at her older brother.

"Don't be silly Lily of course he'll get his letter," his mother said, sliding a piece of toast onto Albus' plate. He began to eat the toast, still worrying that Lily might be right.

"Ginny, has the mail arrived yet?" Harry asked, walking into the room.

Ginny laughed. "That's exactly what Albus said when he got up," she said. Lily giggled.

"Well, has it?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head. "Where's James?" Harry continued.

"He's still asleep, he's always asleep," Lily replied, referring to their thirteen year-old brother.

Right at that second James walked down the stairs into the room. "Is breakfast ready?" He asked, sitting down at the table.

Ginny rolled her eyes and slid a piece of toast onto James' plate. She had to duck as two owls swooped in through the open window.

"The letters are here!" Albus said excitedly.

He unwrapped his letter from the brown owl that had landed in front of him. James began to do the same with the owl in front of him. Albus quickly scanned the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy._

_Please find attached a list of necessary books and equipment for this year._

_We await your owl by not later then the 31st of July. Terms begins on the 1st of September._

_Your Sincerly  
Professor Filius Flitwick  
Deputy Headmaster_

Albus was so excited he could barely speak. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" He finally said.

"Congratulations," Harry and Ginny said, beaming down at him.

"Let me see that," Lily said, swiping the letter out of Albus' hand. He began to read the list of equipment, getting more and more excited.

There was a loud knock on the door and nine people walked in. Ron and Hermione and their seven children, Remus, Alastor, Lavender, Regulus, Harry, Cedric and Nymph. They lived right next door to the Potter's.

"Did you get your letter?" Lavender asked Albus, running over to him. She was his age and they would both be first-years.

"Yeah, did you?" Albus replied. She nodded happily.

"Remus, come on, I need to show you something," James said to Remus, they were best friends though Remus was a year younger. They rushed upstairs to James' bedroom.

The adults began to chat together so all the kids went upstairs to the bedrooms. They were all very good friends, their parents were best friends, they were cousins and they were neighbours.

"I'm so excited I just want to go to Hogwarts now!" Lavender said, she looked a lot like her mother, long, wavy, light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Me neither, though James says that some of the classes are really hard," Albus said.

"Al, you need to come over later today and play some Quidditch, you haven't been over in ages," ten year-old Regulus said, he and Albus were best friends.

"I will, don't worry," Albus replied.

"So, what should we do?" Cedric, their seven year-old brother asked. But he was interrupted by Ron yelling at them that they were going to go.

"Well bye, I'll see you later, remember to come over for Quidditch!" Regulus said.

Albus waved goodbye to the Weasley's before getting ready for the day, he hadn't gotten dressed before they had arrived. He put on the nearest clothes, quickly combed his black hair and fixed his glasses, he looked a lot like Harry.

"So little brother, you got your letter," James said, walking into the room.

"Obviously," Albus replied.

"I was sure you were going to be a Squib, it was quite a bit of a shock that you got your letter," James teased. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm not a Squib, I'm a wizard and I bet I'll be better then you!" Albus retorted. The brothers usually fought like this.

Later that day Albus, James and Lily went over to the Weasley's house to play Quidditch, they had to go round the back way because walking down the streets of Godric's Hollow with broomsticks usually attracted quite a lot of attention.

The Weasley's house was very messy and a bit bigger then the Potter's. Hermione had given up long ago at tidying up after her seven children and Ron.

"They're here!" Albus heard Regulus call.

The Weasley kids ran down the stairs with their broomsticks, when the parents played they had enough for two full teams but when it was only the kids they could only play five-a-side. Meaning there were only two Chaser's and no Seeker.

"Alright so I'll be captain of one team and James'll be captain of the other," Remus said.

"Okay. On my team I'll have Lavender, Lily, Harry and Nymph," James said.

"All the girls? So I have Alastor, Albus, Regulus and Cedric," Remus said. "Where is Alastor anyway. Alastor! Come and play Quidditch with us!" Remus called up to a window on the second floor.

Alastor peeked his head out of the window, he looked nothing like the rest of the family with his dark hair. "Fine, I'll play," he said.

Alastor and Remus were twins, but as different as you could get. Remus was very talkative, confident and lively whilst Alastor rarely spoke and was very shy, yet they were still about as close as you could get.

"Alright, let's start. Team meeting!" Remus called. Both teams were evenlly matched. Remus, James and Lavender were by far the best players but James' team also had Nymph who was only five years old.

"Can I go Beater?" Cedric asked.

"Sure, Alastor you can be the other beater, Reg and I can go Chaser's and Albus can be the Keeper, is that good?" Remus replied.

Everyone nodded, happy with their positions. Albus generally preferred Seeker but there was none in five-a-side.

"Let's go then! Go... Kenmare Kestrels!" Remus said. The Kenmare Kestrels were the Quidditch team he went for.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "The Kestrels suck," he said, earning himself a shove from Remus.

James got out the Quidditch kit the Weasley's owned and they began to play. Albus mounted his Nimbus 3000 and flew over to the hoops as the game began.

Albus watched as Remus ducked in between the other team, he was a brilliant Chaser. Suddenly a Bludger knocked by Lily flew towards him, almost knocking him off his broom. Lavender flew under and grabbed the Quaffle, she was almost as good as her brother. She flew towards the hoops and Albus prepared himself.

The red Quaffle sailed towards him and he reached out to grab it.

His team cheered. "Great save Al!" Regulus called to him, giving him the thumbs up.

The game eventually finished. When they played five-a-side they played first to 100. James' team won.

"Ha, I won little brother, that means we are better then you," James told Albus as they walked home, his arm around Lily.

Lily poked her tongue out at him and ran ahead, Albus sighed, sometimes he felt like he didn't fit in with his family. James and Lily were so close and he felt like he had no one.

"Did you win?" Harry asked as they walked back into their house.

"Well, Lily and I won but Albus didn't," James replied.

"Good, good, ah well Al maybe we can play again tomorrow," Harry said.

Albus nodded before walking upstairs, back to his room. He took out his letter again and began to read it. He still couldn't believe that he would soon be going to Hogwarts. He'd be able to make heaps of new friends and go on adventures like his father had. He'd never been so excited for anything in his life.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it! It was just sort of their daily life. And as you can see I've changed Ron and Hermione's children so now they have Remus, 12, Alastor, 12, Lavender, 11, Regulus, 10, Harry, 8, Cedric, 7, and Nymphadora, 5. Please review, I'd love to here what you think!**


	2. Goodbyes

**Hi, sorry its been a while since I update, but here is the second chapter! And thanks for three reviews and two followers already! That must be a new record for a non-SYOC story for me. Anyway here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it and please remember to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Goodbyes**

"Mum, Mum, are we going to Diagon Alley today?" Albus asked as soon as he walked into the kitchen. It had been a week since he had recieved his letter and now that it was the weekend, they could finally go out.

"Yes Albus we are," Ginny replied.

"Yes!" Albus said excitedly. "Can we go now?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, the rest of your family isn't up yet, and we're going with the Weasley's, and you know how much Ron likes the sleep in," she said.

Albus was disappointed. "Can I go over and see Lavender at least?" He asked.

"Sure, if she's awake," Ginny replied.

"Don't worry, she'll be awake, she always gets up early," Albus said. He quickly got changed and rushed out the door to the Weasley's house next door.

He knocked on the door softly so he wouldn't wake anyone in the house. Thankfully it was Lavender who opened the door, she looked tired and he long brown hair was very messy.

"Hey Albus," she said.

"Hi Lavender, you know today we're going to Diagon Alley today! I can't wait!" Albus replied.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm really excited to, I woke Dad up early so we could leave soon! But Remus is still in bed, stupid older brother," she said.

"Cool, so I'll see you later!" Albus said, waving to her as he headed back to his house.

By the time he got back the rest of his family were already up and eating breakfast, he joined them at the table.

"So are you excited to go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked him.

He nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait! I'll be able to get all my books and my cauldron and my wand! And Dad! Could I get an owl?" He asked. James had bought an owl when he went to Hogwarts and Albus really wanted one.

Harry looked at Ginny who nodded. "Okay Al, you can get an owl," he said.

"Yes!" Albus said excitedly, pumping his fist in the air and almost making his glasses fall off. He finished his breakfast quickly and rushed upstairs to get ready for the day. He pocketed some of his pocket money in case he wanted to buy something.

Then he ran back outside to meet Lavender, who was standing in front of her house impatiently. "Took your time!" She said.

"Sorry, I was busy, anyway where are we going to go? Mum said we weren't going to leave until ten and its only eight," Albus asked.

"Well Dad said I have to go check on something in his shop, then maybe we can go for a walk?" She replied.

Ron Weasley ran a branch of his older brothers shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It had been a great success so they had opened up branches in Godric's Hollow and Hogsmeade. Ron ran the one in Godric's Hollow whilst their friend Luna Lovegood ran the branch in Hogsmeade as well as writing The Quibbler.

There were a lot of wizarding familes in Godric's Hollow so a while ago, The Ministry of Magic had decided to build a new section of the village concealed behind a wizarding pub, it was a lot like Diagon Alley just with more houses and less shops.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was by far the brightest shop on the Main Street of the wizarding part, nicknamed The Cauldron, the Main Street was the only street that had shops.

As Lavender went into the store, Albus peeked into his favourite shop next door, the Godric's Hollow's branch of Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was still closed but he could see his favourite broom, The Firebolt 1000, sitting in the window.

"Alright, that's done, now where do you want to go?" Lavender asked, walking out of the shop. Albus looked around, there was one place he wanted to go.

"Do you think we could go and see the school?" He asked.

Lavender raised an eyebrow at him, they had both attended the Muggle school in Godric's Hollow and Albus wanted to see his old school for the last time.

"Alright, I don't know why you want to go see a Muggle schoo when we're about to go to Hogwarts but sure." She said.

So they walked down the street into the small door built into a long stone wall that led to the Muggle world. The ducked through the pub and came out onto a busy Muggle street. They followed the familar route to the Muggle Primary school.

Albus stood outside the gates that led to the school, since it was holidays the gates were locked. Strangely Albus would miss that place, he had made a lot of memories there and learnt a lot about the Muggle world.

"Alright, can we go now?" Lavender asked impatiently.

Albus turned around to look at the house directly across the road, his Muggle friend Derrak lived there. Albus had told him that he would be going to boarding school but he still wanted to see him for the last time.

"Can I just go and say goodbye to Derrak?" He asked Lavender.

"Sure, I'll wait here," she said.

Albus rushed across the street and knock on the house, a brown-haired boy opened the door. "Hey Albus, I haven't seen you in ages?" Derrak said.

"Hi Derrak, this will probably be the last time I visit you before I go to boarding school, I have to go down to London today to get our school supplies," Albus said.

"Oh," Derrak said, looking sad, he was going to attend the local high school.

"But I promise I'll visit you when I come home for Christmas and Easter, and we can spend all of next holidays together." Albus said.

"Yeah I suppose, but I'm going to miss you, school won't be the same without you. Is Lavender leaving today as well?" He asked, Albus knew that he secretly had a crush on Lavender.

"Yeah she is, and I'm going to miss you too, but I'll see you soon, and I'll send you letters!" Albus said. He checked his watch. "I have to go now, so bye! And good luck!"

"Bye Al, have fun at boarding school!" He said, closing the door.

Albus swallowed the lump in his throat, he was going to miss Derrak, and he was going to miss his family as well.

"God, your took a while, come on, let's head home again," Lavender said as Albus walked out of Derrak's house, she was standing impatiently by the gate.

"Sorry! I just wanted to say goodbye," Albus said.

We began to walk back to the Wizarding part of the village in silence. "Well, I guess I'll see you later," she said as they reached her house.

"Yeah, see you soon!" Albus said.

"Albus! Where have you been? We have to leave in an hour and we need to check if you've packed everything in your trunk, we're not coming back remember?" Ginny said as soon as Albus walked inside the house.

"Sorry Mum, I went to say goodbye to Derrak," he replied.

Ginny's face softened a little. "Are you going to miss him? You two were quite close," she said.

Albus got a lump in his throat. "Yeah, I will, and I'm going to miss you too, and Dad, and Lily, and my room, and just everything!" He said, beginning to cry a little.

His mother hugged him. "Oh Al, don't worry, I know you'll miss us a bit. But you'll have heaps of fun at Hogwarts! You'll make heaps of new friends and I'm she at the end your wont even want to come home!" She said.

Albus gulped. "Maybe. I'm going to go upstairs and check I've packed everything," he said, he was beginning to feel a little better. He was going to Hogwarts after all!

He double checked his trunk which he had packed the night before, everything was in there and he was ready to go. They would be going to Diagon Alley for a couple of day's, then to The Burrow, then back to London for the train. Albus scanned his room one last time. It looked quite bare as he had packed a lot of his things, he was going to miss his room, and his bed.

There was a knock on the door. "Al, come on, are you ready to go?" It was Harry. Albus took one last look around his room before leaving.

"You're so lucky to be able to go to Hogwarts, I wish I was going," Lily said. They were standing in front of their house so Albus could say goodbye.

"Oh come on Al, cheer up, Hogwarts is great! You'll be fine and you can send owl's home everyday," James said, putting an arm around his brother.

"Thanks James, I think I'll be fine," Albus said. "Bye," he whispered to the house so no one would hear him. He knew it was stupid to as goodbye to a house, but he was going to miss it.

"You ready Al?" Harry asked. Albus nodded and turned away from his house, suddenly excited to start a new part of his life. He put his hand on Harry's arm, Lily put hers on the other and soon they disappeared from Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I know not much happened but the next chapter should be interesting as it is Diagon Alley!**


End file.
